


I AM SORRY

by hakushichan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other, many more to come - Freeform, ooc victor, ooc yuuri, yuri and otabek is a good uncle, yuuri is a tough dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakushichan/pseuds/hakushichan
Summary: Victor made a decision that he thinks is the best for him and yuuri.And he regrets it later.*my first fiction and really bad at summary. english is not my first language.





	

i think this is for the best.  
but i am wrong.  
and for the first time in my life.  
i regret my decision.

i am sorry for hurting you.  
i am sorry for not being there when you need me.  
i am sorry for making this decision for us.  
i am sorry for being selfish.  
i am sorry.

for the first time in my whole fucking life.  
i said sorry.  
and i mean it.

i hope at least,  
we can be friend.

will you,yuuri?


End file.
